Power cords and cables are common features of many devices utilized in daily activities. For example, most electronic devices include a cable in order to provide a source of power, networking, internet, etc. While some existing devices may offer a retractable cord reel, the majority simply incorporate a cord length extending from a power converter block or between the plug and device. Alternatively, separate cord binders such as touch fastener wraps or plastic ties can be provided or purchased for use in maintaining cords in a coiled or stowed state.
Cord length, thickness, or stiffness can sometimes make spooling or storage more difficult. Additionally, too tight of coiling or kinking during transportation or storage can compromise the integrity of the cord, e.g., due to fraying or breakage. Cord damage can lead to problems with performance, reliability, or functionality and can result in the need for costly repairs or replacement. Accordingly, improvements are sought in storage options related to corded devices.